Стеклянная Пустыня
Стеклянная Пустыня (The Glass Desert) - песчаная локация Далеко-Далёко, в которую можно попасть с помощью специального телепорта из Древних Руин. Она представляет из себя бесплодную пустошь, выстланную гигантскими и кривыми стеклянными конструкциями, которые создают ультражаркие аномалии вокруг себя, что приводят к огненным бурям. Однако, даже в таких опасных, на первый взгляд, местах есть место оазисам - цветущим, защищённым уголкам, взращивание которых ложится на плечи смекалистых хозяев ранчо. Из слизепедии Русский=Стеклянная Пустыня – это, по большей части, неисследованная территория на Далеко-Далёко, находящаяся так далеко от фермы, что добраться до неё можно только с помощью телепортации. Стеклянная пустыня получила своё название за монолитные структуры стекла, которые усеивают её поверхность. Напоминающие призматические, застывшие языки пламени, эти стеклянные структуры, должно быть, появились во время сильнейшей солнечной вспышки, которая опалила землю и переплавила песок и камни в стекло. Эти стеклянные структуры также считаются катализатором опасных солнечных аномалий, которые регулярно случаются в Стеклянной Пустыне: огненные смерчи, вырывающиеся из-под земли, как будто напряженная жара пытается вырваться наружу. Но природа бесплодной, безжалостной, иногда жестокой пустыни скрывает секрет: где-то в глубине таится память о том, что здесь когда-то было, и способ восстановить часть этой памяти. |-|Английский=The Glass Desert is mostly uncharted territory within the Far, Far Range, located so far beyond the ranch it is only accessible via teleportation. The Glass Desert gets its name from the monolithic glass structures that dot its landscape. Resembling prismatic, frozen flames, these glass structures are believed to have been created during a violent solar event, scorching the land and heating sand and stone into glass. These glass structures are also believed to be the catalyst for the dangerous solar anomalies that regularly occur in the Glass Desert: firestorms that burst from the ground, as if intense heat is desperate to escape the ground below. But the desert's barren, unforgiving, sometimes violent environment hides a secret: somewhere deep within it lies a memory of what once was, and a means of restoring parts of that memory. Огненная буря Зоны Оазис 250px|thumb|Нераскрывшийся бутон 250px|thumb|Активированный фонтан Оазис (Oasis) - небольшая заросшая территория, где некогда сухая и почти бесплодная земля пустыни стала источником новой жизни. Оазис образуется вокруг раскрытого цветка фонтанирующего влагой в небо и образующего тем самым радужную сферу, возвращая в Стеклянную Пустыню жизнь, цвета и краски, давно покинувшие это место. Территория внутри сферы покрывается растительностью, обогащается ресурсами и заполняется слизью, а также даёт укрытие от огненных бурь. Некоторые виды слизи (например, Полосатая) могут появится лишь на территории оазиса. Изначально, бутоны красно-розового цвета нераскрыты. Как правило, они встречаются посреди ничем не примечательных земель по всей Стеклянной Пустыне и привлекают к себе внимание ярким цветом и подобием лица напоминающим то, что делает слизь, когда та голодна. Чтобы цветы распустились - понадобится оросить их древней водой из фонтанов, что можно найти поблизости. Эта вода отличается от обычной тем, что в вакпаке она не может находиться дольше 30 секунд. Чтобы эта вода появилась в фонтане, необходимо найти три одинаковых статуи слизи и вставить в них соответствующие им плорты. На данный момент насчитывается четыре фонтана. Глорп! Глорп! #В ранних версиях игры уже присутствовало достижение "Дым, Огонь и Зеркала", связанное с этой локацией. Скриншоты File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert Map 0.6.0.jpg|Вид сверху на Стеклянную Пустыню (версия 0.6.0) File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert WIP (2).jpg|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert WIP (1).jpg|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (7).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (5).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (6).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (4).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (3).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (2).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Glass Desert (1).png|Стеклянная Пустыня на этапе разработки File:Slime Rancher Development Tangle Slime (2).gif|Растительность Стеклянной Пустыни и Слизь-Вьюнок Предыдущие изменения Категория:Локации |}